wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest talents
While all Priests learn the basic skills, many specialize in a particular area. All of these spiritually gifted casters start from the same basic mold: the disciplined priest accustomed to combat survival, the devout healer, and the dark-minded shadow priest. The result is a unique and finely-honed professional. They are capable of everything expected of a Priest, but outstanding in their chosen area; they may bring utility and survivability to others, powerful healing to raids/groups, or respectable amounts of high shadow damage for dps. Talent points become available at level 10, and one point is granted per level from then onward, to a maximum of 71. These can be used immediately, without a visit to the Trainer, or kept indefinitely until a good talent strategy has been worked out. This allows the Priest to pick areas of their trade that they do often, or enjoy, and become even more proficient at them. Talents should be thought of as bonuses and upgrades to abilites and stats, rather than being required for any given Priest role, and good equipment and skillful use of the standard abilities is usually more important. Also refer to Priest talent analysis for a very in-depth analysis of each talent. Early Talent Suggestions Certain talents are incredibly valuable at lower levels. They include: *Spirit Tap: An incredible mana regen talent. As a soloing priest, your strength lies in being able to take down enemy after enemy, drinking rarely or (with enough Spirit) not at all. Spirit Tap is a necessity for priest grinding at any level. *Twin Disciplines: Improving the already powerful instant cast Shadow Word: Pain and other instant cast abilities will help early on. *Improved Shadow Word: Pain: Increases the damage dealt by Shadow Word: Pain by 10% *Mind Flay: The staple Shadow damage spell. It is generally accepted that Shadow is the most effective talent build for the grind to 80, simply because it has the highest damage output and efficiency. Many players will spec to full Shadow at Level 40 for Shadowform, though some prefer simply staying full Shadow all the way to be able to access Shadowform without paying the cost to respec. Similarly, most players will move directly into the Discipline tree upon reaching either Shadowform or Vampiric Touch, depending on what that player wishes to do with their Shadow abilities. A rather new strategy players are taking is getting to level 45, then respeccing to acquire a full 5 ranks of Reflective Shield, a very useful skill in all portions of the game, and can increase overall DPS by up to 30%. Discipline The Discipline Priest is by far the most durable of any priests. Talents in the Discipline Tree focus on longevity, efficiency, utility and most of all, durability. A priest with heavy investment in Discipline can be almost impossible to kill 1 on 1 at times in PvP. Holy Priests are slightly better at group healing than a Discipline Priest, however Discipline Priests are much better single target healers. They also require less downtime. At low levels, a well-specced Disc. Priest can keep the tank up without healing, resulting in much hilarity when a tank or dps with passive self-healing turns out to have healed more than a Disc. Priest healer. Holy The Holy Priest stands proud among the best healing classes in the game. Holy priests are flexible healers due to multiple group healing spells such as Holy Nova, Circle of Healing, and Prayer of Healing. Priests also get a heal over time (HoT) spell in Renew, and a powerful spike heal spell: Greater Heal. The Holy talent tree focuses on improving the potency and mana efficiency of those spells. A priest with heavy talent investment in the Holy Tree is a must in most raids. Shadow The Shadow Priest brings the highest damage to the table of all the Priest talent builds. Mind Flay becomes the staple damage-dealing spell, with Improved Shadow Word: Pain and Improved Mind Blast significantly augmenting damage between Mind Flay cycles. Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch bring immense utility to a group, as they heal and regenerate mana whilst the Priest deals damage. Shadow Priests also bring the utility of being able to Silence or fear (using Psychic Scream) their enemies. Furthermore, the use of Shadow talents improve the power of Mind Sear allowing the Priest to deal immense damage in AoE situations. References External links Category:Priest talents